Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Shadows
by Wolfsnivy700
Summary: Lulu was an ordinary human until she got turned into a Pokemon and met Sparky. But why was she turned into a Pokemon? She and Sparky band together to find out!
1. Chapter 1: I'm a Pokemon?

**This is a Mystery Dungeon Fanfiction. It's based on the game series, but the storyline is different from any of the games. Hope you enjoy!**

I didn't know what had happened. I just suddenly woke up in a field, surrounded by flowers. And I couldn't remember anything.

All I knew was that I was really thirsty, so when I saw a small pond, I headed straight to it. I collected the water in my hands, but when I looked down, I realized they weren't hands at all.

They were paws.

I screamed, and drew back from the water. I looked at my hands again. Still paws. I stepped towards the pond, again. I slowly peered at my reflection. I saw an orange fox, with red bangs, and six red tails.

I was a Vulpix.

"I'M A VULPIX?!" I screamed. A Ducklett flying nearby snickered.

"Are you okay?" A voice behind me asked. I turned around to see a Shinx.

'A Pokemon can...talk to me?' I thought. 'I guess since I'm a Pokemon...'

"I'm, uh, what do I look like?" I asked. The Shinx tilted his head.

"Uh, just a normal Vulpix," he said, confused. I groaned.

"Are you all right?" he asked again.

"I, I," I began, and it all came spilling out. "I just woke up in this field and I don't remember anything except that I'm a human but for some reason I'm a Vulpix!"

"Wait, wait, wait," the Shinx said, holding up a paw. "You're actually a human? I thought they were just myths. And you're saying that you've lost your memory?"

'He thinks I'm nuts,' I thought, hopelessly.

The Shinx nodded. "Okay, I believe you."

"You...you do?" I asked, surprised.

The Shinx grinned. "I know it's a crazy story, but the world's mysterious, y'know? So I believe you're telling the truth. I'm Sparky. What's your name? Do you remember?"

'My name...' I thought. 'Do I remember...Oh yeah!'

"My name is Lulu!"

"Lulu! I like that name," Sparky said, smiling. "So...What are you gonna do now, Lulu? You don't know why you got turned into a Pokemon, and you have no memory...You have nowhere to go..."

"Hmm," I said, thoughtfully. "I didn't think about that."

"Well," Sparky murmured, looking at the ground. "You could, y'know, stay with me...If you want..."

"Sure," I said. "I'll stay with you until I figure out what's going on. So...where do you live?"

"In a place called Brook Town," Sparky said. "It's a really peaceful place, but from this point, we need to go through a forest called Drowsy Forest to get there. It's pretty mellow, but it's filled with wild Pokemon. I dunno if you know how to use moves, but you probably know Ember. Try opening your mouth and breathing. Remember to focus on the word Ember in your mind."

I opened my mouth, while at the same time, thinking the word Ember over and over in my mind. 'Ember, Ember, Ember, Ember...'

A small burst of flame erupted from my mouth, nearly scorching a nearby Patrat, who yelled some unpleasant things at me and scampered off.

"Nice job!" Sparky cheered. "Now let's tackle that forest!"

I smiled. I liked Sparky. I followed him as the woods shadowed us.

 **I hope you liked this chapter! It was a bit short, but the chapters will get longer!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sparky's Home

**Alrighty, let's continue with this story! Since I'm writing two stories right now, I might not post on one for a while because I'm working on the other. And I am considering putting Lulu and Sparky into a little relationship, but this, unlike my Ikarishipping story, will not be completely centered on romance. Okay, rant over, read away!**

I blasted another Oddish with Ember. Having a type advantage, I took it out easily,but the constant flow of wild Pokemon was annoying. Plus, I couldn't get over the fact that I could breathe fire. The moves I discovered I knew were: Ember, Scratch, Faint Attack, and Tail Whip.

"All right over there?" Sparky asked, as he knocked out a Scatterbug. I nodded. I had taken an instant liking to Sparky, with his adventurous spirit and optimistic attitude. I was also grateful he'd accepted mystory with no problem.

"I don't know if you know this," Sparky panted as we dashed through the forest. "But where we are is called a Mystery Dungeon. They're normal habitats, but filled with wild Pokemon that, for some reason, want to attack you. They're filled with vital items, and if you faint in one, you mysteriously get transported to the entrance to the dungeon, but missing half your money and items. They're pretty strange places."

Mystery dungeons? This was all so hard to register. "Is that the end of the forest?" I asked, seeing a light.

"Looks like it," Sparky said.

We exited the forest, and Sparky led me to a cozy little village in a field with several tents shaped like Pokemon. "Welcome to Brook Town," he said, fondly. I knew at once that he cared a lot about his town.

Sparky started giving me a tour of the town. "First, we have Kecleon Market," he said, gesturing to a Kecleon shaped tent. "They sell all sorts of items there."

Next, he led me to a Duskull shaped tent. "This is Duskull Bank, where we can store our money."

Sparky showed me a Klefki shaped tent. "Klefki can opened locked treasure boxes," he explained.

"Next, we have Scraggy's Move Shop, where he'll buy your TMs for high prices, and help you remember or forget moves."

"Chansey's Day Care, where she takes care of your eggs."

"Marowak Dojo, where you can train in training mazes."

"And finally, Swanna's Cafe! We should get some smoothies."

We headed into the cafe, where there was a Swanna at a counter made out of wood. She smiled when she saw Sparky. "Sparky, dear! Who's this beautiful, young lady friend of yours?" she asked.

"Swanna, this is Lulu," Sparky said, putting his paw around my shoulder. "Lulu, this is Swanna, the cafe's owner."

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, politely. She smiled.

"You too, dear! Sparky, I take it you want the usual Lum Pecha Smoothie, ice cream based?"

Sparky nodded. "Yes, but this time, make two!" We sipped our smoothies, and said farewell to Swanna.

"Well, Lulu," Sparky said, as we walked out the Cafe. "It's time to see my place!" We walked over to a small wooden house on the edge of town. We entered, and there was a straw bed on the floor, a table with a box of food next to it, a couple boxes I guessed were for storage, and a fireplace.

"It's not much," Sparky apologized, dragging a second straw bed out from inside one of the boxes.

"I think it's very nice," I said, honestly, sitting down on the small bed. Sparky looked grateful. Then he looked at the fireplace, and at me.

"D'you, d'you think you can..." he said, embarassed. I laughed, and started a fire in the fireplace with Ember.

Later, as we were laying in bed, Sparky said, "Lulu, my dream is to join an exploration team. But they only accept you if you can complete a mission on the job request board. I've tried, but I'm too weak to do them by myself..."

"Well," I said, looking up. "We can try one together tomorrow."

Sparky looked at me, surprised. "Really? You would do that for me?"

"Well, yeah!"

He smiled gratefully at me. "You're the best Lulu!" And as we drifted off into sleep, I smiled, knowing that I had just made what was left of Sparky's day.

 **Welp, hope you enjoyed this chapter! What will happen next? *evil laugh***


End file.
